The present invention generally relates to a system and method for improved medical imaging. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved navigation and visualization system and method for a mobile fluoroscopic imaging system.
Medical diagnostic imaging systems encompass a variety of imaging modalities, such as x-ray systems, computerized tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, electron beam tomography (EBT) systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, and the like. Medical diagnostic imaging systems generate images of an object, such as a patient, for example, through exposure to an energy source, such as x-rays passing through a patient, for example. The generated images may be used for many purposes. For instance, internal defects in an object may be detected. Additionally, changes in internal structure or alignment may be determined. Fluid flow within an object may also be represented. Furthermore, the image may show the presence or absence of objects in an object. The information gained from medical diagnostic imaging has applications in many fields, including medicine and manufacturing.
One application for the use of medial diagnostic imaging systems is in the field computer assisted surgery. The field of computer assisted surgery generally encompasses the use of a computer or computer system during a surgical procedure. For example, a surgeon may wish to utilize a medical diagnostic imaging system to view a point of interest within the body during surgery. In general, during surgery a patient is generally kept stationary and a mobile imaging unit is manipulated into a position to acquire images of the point of interest. The manipulation of the mobile imaging unit is generally performed by a radiology technician, or other technician during surgery. The nurse or other technician generally positions the imaging unit in a position he thinks will provide the best image of the point of interest, then an image is acquired. Typically, the user does not get the positioning of the imaging unit optimal on the first try, so the user generally has to reposition the imaging unit, acquire another image, and assess the image to determine if the position of the imaging unit is optimal. A user generally goes through this iterative, trial-and-error process several times before the imaging unit is optimally positioned.
One problem with this trial-and-error positioning process is that it is time consuming and often difficult to execute. The entire surgical team generally waits for an optimal image before continuing with the surgery and it is often difficult to know how to move the C-arm simply by looking at the image. Even if one is able to read the images to move the C-arm correctly, the possibility of complications exists, as it does with most surgeries, and waiting for images during the surgery does not minimize potential complications. Moreover, each image exposes the patient and staff to radiation. The more images it takes to optimally position the imaging unit, the more radiation exposure the patient and the staff experience.
Accordingly, a need exists for a navigation and visualization system and method that is more efficient in positioning the imaging unit to acquire an optimal image. Such a system and method may allow the imaging unit to be positioned in a minimal amount of time and with a minimal amount of radiation exposure for both the patient and the staff.